


Lessons TV Teaches Us

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for comment fic prompt:Marvel Cinematic Universe, multiple characters, "You tried your best and failed miserably. The lesson is to never try." (The Simpsons)</p>
<p>Based on one of the Age of Ultron trailers, I've only seen one so not sure which. Small spoiler for a scene in the trailer, for those who haven't seen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons TV Teaches Us

**Author's Note:**

> Contains minor spoilers from the Age of Ultron trailer

"You tried your best and failed miserably. The lesson is to never try," Tony grinned as he imparted these words of dubious wisdom.

Thor, perplexed by the chuckles of several others in the room, felt he should come to Steve's defense.

"That, I think, is not a very good lesson at all," he said with a frown. True, they had all (almost all) tried despite his warning that they would indeed fail, but these were not the words of a supportive teammate.

"He wasn't being serious," Natasha took pity on him and explained with a mildly amused expression - much the same as she'd worn while everyone else tried their luck lifting Mjolnir.

This statement, of course, was not enough on its own and led to a frequently interrupted and argued over explanation of what Tony was quoting.

There were, Natasha mused some time later, worse ways to spend an evening.

 

 


End file.
